Generally, a two port synchronous random access memory (SRAM) bit cell is connected to a read word line (RWL) and a write word line (WWL). For example, the RWL or the WWL is run by a read write word line (RWWL) driver. Additionally, an SRAM bit cell comprises one or more transistors, such as pass gate transistors, pull up transistors, or pull down transistors.